The invention relates to a comminuting device for material to be comminuted such as waste products and/or production waste, the device comprising a drive equipment that drives at least one comminuting rotor, which includes on its periphery a number of comminuting tools that are fixed to the comminuting rotor, for forming at least one knife bank that extends in the axial direction with one directional component, wherein said comminuting tools cooperate with at least one counterknife arrangement having a form which is adapted to the rotary surface of the comminuting rotor equipped with said tools, for disintegrating the material to be processed.
Such comminuting devices are used for example for disintegrating wood, paper, plastic material, rubber, textiles, production waste or waste material from industry and trade, but also bulky material, domestic waste, paper and DSD collections (DSD=German Green Dot System) such as hospital waste etc. The material to be comminuted is disintegrated by cutting, shearing, crushing, ripping and/or grinding under cooperation of comminuting tools fixed to the rotor with an associated counterknife arrangement. A device of this kind is described for example in the German patent application publication DE 10 2009 060 523 A1. Designing the knife bank in such a manner that the same extends somewhat slantingly to the axis, can facilitate especially the comminution of thin components within the material to be comminuted such as films or textiles, by providing for a scissors-like cutting operation.
It is an object of the invention to improve the throughput of the described conventional comminuting device and to simplify maintenance thereof.